Although many smoking prevention programs have been implemented on a large-scale basis, the effectiveness of these programs varies greatly (US DHHS, 1990). While these programs have undoubtedly prevented many young adults from starting to smoke, recent smoking initiation rates among females have consistently exceeded the rates of males (US DHHS, 1988) and smoking initiation rates among Afro-Americans remain at high levels (Heckler, 1985). More information is needed on the reasons for smoking initiation among adolescents, particularly females. Despite considerable interest in this area, virtually nothing is known regarding the reasons for adoption of smoking in Black or White females. Not a single prospective study has evaluated race-and gender-specific models for the prediction of smoking onset. For example, while it is commonly assumed that the weight-reducing qualities of smoking are associated with smoking onset among female adolescents, not a single prospective study has been conducted that documents that weight-related concerns at one age predict smoking onset at a later age. Given this introduction, we propose the following specific aims; (1) To conduct a 4-year, prospective study of the determinants of smoking onset in adolescents attending Memphis City Schools; (2) To determine the unique predictors of smoking onset in Black versus White adolescent females.